


Magical Creatures

by Orca478



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, BAMF Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Crossover, Drago Bludvist Being an Asshole, F/F, F/M, He died happy, Hiccup is dead, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lightless, OP Light Fury, OP Toothless, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Scorpia (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Seriously OP, catradora, from old age, just in the prologue he is dead in the rest of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: 1 years has gone by after the defeat of Prime, when Catra starts getting visions of what happened to her kind, and why is she the last one.But when an incident causes her and Adora to have to run from home, they crash land on the lost world of the dragons, and are found by the King and Queen themselves.In order to defeat this new threat, now Adora and Catra must team up with the dragons, as well as Catra finally figuring out where she comes from.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Light Fury, Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Drago's Bewilderbeast, Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Cloudjumper/Skullcrusher (How to Train Your Dragon), Dart & Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hookfang/Stormfly (How to Train Your Dragon), Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Toothless & Catra
Kudos: 35





	1. The Extinction

"RUN !" 

The magicat lands, full of cat like warriors, feared around the universe, were now under siege, by a very powerful enemy. 

Drago Bludvist. 

The man has something against all non human creatures, and while the man's biggest problem is with dragons, he will easly go against other creatures.

And now he's attacking their kingdom.

The magicats can fight the humans, but the dragons, they can be a big problem.

King Adrian of the Magicats is not stupid. He knows Drago's secret. 

His Bewilderbeast. 

Once that thing comes out of the water, is all over. No matter what they do, they can't take the ice breather. 

Only the Night and Light Furies can, and some say they have gone extinct. 

It's all over. His kingdom has fallen. 

But his family still can make it. 

"Adrian ?" 

He turned around to see his wife, Gwendolyn. 

"Gwen." 

"What's going to happen now, soldiers keep falling !" 

"It's over Gwen. Drago has won.......you need to get out !" 

"WHAT !" 

"Gwen. We know he has a Bewilderbeast under his command, if he gets tired of this, he will call it out, and then it's over." 

"We can fight it, our weapons, and our soldiers, they can take the beast out !" She said desperately, but he shook his head. 

"It's scales are impossible to penetrate, its strength will easly defeat anything we have, and with the ice breath, there is no chance we can take it. Take our daughter and go !" 

"But what about you !" 

"I'll give you time. Get to the sanctuary, at the other side of the dark sea. There lives a gentle Bewilderbeast, that gives sanctuary to displaced people, there might be where the last Night Furies, the only ones that stand a chance, live." 

"I won't just leave you !" 

"You have too, do it for our child.....do it for Catra." 

"Adrian." 

"Go !" 

Adrian turned to his baby in his wife's arms. 

"Goodbye Princess, you are destined for great things. Be strong my Catra, life might be tough, but never loose hope." 

The baby nuzzled his forehead. 

"I love you, my daughter." 

He turned back to his wife. 

"I love you Gwen." 

"I love you too." 

The King and Queen nuzzled for one final time. 

"Now GO !" 

With that, he grabbed his weapon, and went to confront Drago. 

Baby Catra started crying for her father. 

"It's ok little one, let's go, he's going to be ok." 

The Queen hurried to a ship, she has to safe her daughter at all costs.

King Adrian landed just in front of Drago. 

"So, the King finally confronts me." 

"Why are you doing this Drago ! Your beef is with Dragons, not with us !" 

"My beef is with everything that puts my species in risk. Even if fools like Stoick can't see it, I'm protecting them. And you magicats have become concerning." 

Adrian tried to fight Drago, he was faster, but the evil man is stronger. 

"But you have a dragon army, the creatures you hate the most !" 

"Dragons are easy to control, when you have the Alpha. AAAAAAR AAAAAAR " 

Swinging his staff like a maniac, the waves started to get bigger and bigger. 

He was calling it. The Bewilderbeast. 

"NO !" 

He tried punching him, but he just pushed him away.

And then, the beast came out of the water. It's two tusks crushing ships like they were nothing. It's bigger than he ever imagined. 

It's even bigger than he thought. 

He turned to Drago, who was smirking. 

"I wonder who's in that ship ?" 

He looked to the other side. 

It was the ship that his family had taken. Drago pointed at it with his staff. 

"Kill them." 

"NOOOOO!" 

Adrian tried, but Drago had enough of him. Using his staff, he stabbed him in the heart. 

He was helpless as he watched how the Bewilderbest sent an ice blast. Destroying his castle, and hitting the ship that had his family, crashing into the sea. 

"No, Gwen, Catra." 

"Don't worry King Adrian. You will meet them again, IN HELL !" 

With that, he stabbed the King again, killing him. 

"Now, destroy this place, make this miserable species go EXTINCT !" 

Following his master's command, the Bewilderbeast when on a rampage. 

No one survived.

In the crashed ship, the Queen didn't stand a chance.

An ice spike impaled her, and she was unable to swim to safety, in the freezing water.

But the baby, she somehow got unsctrashed, and was clinging to the wreckage. 

But the water was getting to them, and soon they would both die.

Unless a miracle could come and safe their child. 

"Help, someone please, HELP !" 

No one anwsered. 

Baby Catra whimpered as she felt the water. 

"HELP, MY DAUGHTER NEEDS HELP, PLEASE HELP, PLEASE....AHH." 

Suddenly, a creature landed in the wreckage. 

A dragon, it's scales so black that if it wasn't for the moon, she wouldn't have seen it, green eyes that made it look like one of their own.

She had no choice. The dragon answered to her calls for help, it might be Catra's last chance.

Shakely, she pushed her baby to the dragon, to keep her from getting in the water.

The dragon just looked at them, probably wondering what to do. 

She kept trying, to get it to understand. 

"Please, help her, she is all I have." 

She pushed her one last time, but this time, the dragon finally held her. 

He held her gently with his paw, finally getting what the mother wanted it to do.

His eyes locked with Catra's face. She was shivering from the cold.

That was the last thing she saw, before death got to her, and she lost her strength. Getting into the water, and drowning. 

The dragon looked at her, but she was gone.

Gently crying the baby, it left for land. 

When he landed. He looked at the baby.

"You are so stupid, what are you going to do with a dam baby, the Red Death will eat her, how could you mess up !" 

Maybe he could take her to a human village, Berk maybe, and leaver her in a door step. But who knows how they would react to her appearance. 

"What the hell am I going to do with you." 

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." 

He turned to his side, to see a strange woman with a red mask behind him.

"Greetings Night Fury, my name is Shadow Weaver, I heard your pledges for the baby, and I can take care of her." 

......

"She will have company. I have another child that will surely make good friends with her." 

She held her arms, wanting to get the baby. 

He has no choice. He has to give the baby. He doesn't trust this woman, but he can't take the kid. Being the last Night Fury, and a servant for the Red Death, it puts her in a lot of risk.

"Goodbye little one, take care." He said as he handled her to the woman. 

"You have made a good choice Night Fury, she will be safe." 

He didn't look at her, just at the baby. 

"If you are wondering, her name is Catra. It says on the blanket." 

Catra. 

He will remember that name.

Because if there is ever a time of piece. He will look for her. To make sure she did live her life. 

With a subtle nod, he took to the skies. Wishing the baby good luck in her life. 

Shadow Weaver watched as the Night Fury left. 

"What a majestic creature. Even he doesn't realize the power he has. He can take the one he fears the most. As he can take me out. It will be best to avoid him, and the other one, that is around this planet." 

She looked at Catra. 

"Come on child. Lets go home. I have big plans for you, Catra."


	2. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra learns of her past, of the creatures that almost killed her and that ended her species, and the one that saved her from that fate.

"AAAAAH" 

Catra woke up from the nightmare. 

"What was that ?" 

She has dreamt of this for a while. Of this creatures that attack her, chase her, wanting to kill her. And then this one always comes in and saves her.

She has never seen anything like them before. She doesn't even know if they are real. 

But what are they ? 

She gently stood up from the bed, not wanting to wake up Adora. 

Adora, that lovely idiot that she loves more than anything in the universe. She cares so much for her, and always ends her sleep so that she can sooth Catra in her nightmares. She can't stop her from sleeping.

She went to get to the bathroom, but then, a hand held her tail. 

"Sweetie, if you don't want to wake me up, don't yell." Adora sad softy. "Although you will never go against my Protect Catra sense." 

"Adora, I'm sorry.....I really didn't want to wake you up." 

"I told you, it's fine. So what was this time. Prime ?" 

"No. Haven't dreamt of him for a while." 

"Shadow Weaver ?" 

"Nope." 

"Entrapta ?" 

"What ? Noooo." 

Adora laughed softly at that.

"Your parents ?" 

"Something like that." 

"You dream of them lately." 

"Its not just them. I dream of my people, others like me, and then I dream of him." 

"Him ?" 

"There are these creatures attacking us, killing us......they kill my parents in front of me." 

"O Catra." 

"But then comes this one. He comes at me, but he doesn't attack me, he saves me. And he doesn't look like the others. He seems, pure." 

"You know, we can ask King Micah what he knows of the Magicats, or maybe Castapella knows something." 

"Adora. The only one that knew where I came from, was Shadow Weaver, and she never once told me." 

"It doesn't hurt to try. Come on Catra, it might make you feel better." 

"Fine, I gues......we can go later." 

"Later, why ?" 

"Cause is 2 AM dummy." 

"Oh right." 

"And that's why we come to you King Micah." Adora finished. 

"I see. I am sorry for that Catra. Shadow Weaver should have been honest with you." 

"Yeah." 

"Well, my knowledge in Magicats is sadly very different. But they aren't Etherians." 

"What !" 

"They come from a planet that hasn't been visited for a while, the reason I don't know why. How you arrived here, is a mystery....." 

"Dragons." 

Every one watched as Castapella showed up. 

"Dragons ?" 

"Acient magical creatures. They are the reason that Etheria is no longer interested in that planet, they are too dangerous. They are also the reason why you Catra.........are the last one of your kind." 

Catra froze.

She's.......the last one.

The aren't anymore like her ?

"Catra." Adora held her hand. Glimmer and Bow watched her concerned. 

"Wha.....what do you mean ?" 

"When you were still serving the Horde, and Shadow Weaver joined us. I interrogated her. I wanted to learn about everything she knew, that included you, the former second in command. Never once had we seen someone like you. Shadow Weaver got you from your home planet." 

"She took me from my home !" She wasn't surprise, but still.....

"No. Your home had fallen to a madman that even the Princesses came to fear. A man Hordak and Prime wished to not mess with. Drago Bludvist." 

"Drago what ?" Glimmer asked. "What is he, why is he so feared ?" 

"The man himself is not what everyone fears, But what he has. He commands an army of dragons. Dragons are feared across the universe, and this man had many at his command. Including a Bewilderbeast." 

"I am so confused, a Bewilderwhat ?" Adora laughed. 

"The Bewilderbeast is considered one of, if not, the largest living creature in the universe. It's a aquatic giant, with two tusks that can destroy anything, and has the ability to create ice blasts, that even Princess Frosta could not control." King Micah said, remembering the stories his wife told him. "In fact, the reason why we fear dragons is that....." 

"Magic has no effect on them." Cataspella finished. "For some reason, there bodies can reject any magic thrown at them, even dark magic. When a spell hits them, it just vanishes. If they have water abilities, Mermista can't do anything to stop them, ice, like we said, Frosta would be powerless, and fire, well they are the masters of fire." 

"Creatures that are immune to magic." Glimmer said horrified. 

"Yes." Her Aunt replied. "Against them, we are useless. She-Ra can fight some species, but maybe even her, can fall for the strongest ones." 

"Like this Bewilderbeats that Drago has." Adora said. 

"That's the second most powerful one. The first.....is where Catra comes in." 

Catra imediatly looked at her. 

"Your father gave his life so that you and your mother could escape. But Drago managed to hit your ship. Your mother was badly injured, and she cried for help. But no one heard her, not one but a dragon." 

Catra closed her eyes, and held Adora tighter. She didn't want to hear how a dragon killed her mother. 

"But this one was different. It didn't attack. He listened to your mother's pleas. He saved you Catra." 

"Just like in your dreams." Adora said. "There is always one that saves you." 

"The dragon that saved you, was a Night Fury. The most powerful of the dragons. He was unable to do anything for your mother, but he got you to safety, and nursed you back to health. Shadow Weaver got you from him. She probably tricked the poor beast into giving you to her." 

She probably did that, that's what she does. 

"Night Fury ?" Was all she could say. "What are they ?" 

"The offspring of lightning and death. They are said to be the true rulers of that land. Along side it's twin species, the Light Fury. The dragon that saved you Catra, is the only thing that I have heard, that actually scared Shadow Weaver." 

"SHADOW WEAVER GOT SCARED !" Catra yelled. 

"Crazy right ? That dragon had so much power in him, even that witch got nerved.

"A creature that even Shadow Weaver feared. That's amazing." 

Yeah, that's amazing. 

And he might be the only one that knows the truth of where she comes from. She can't trust the infomation given by Shadow Weaver. 

Only he can tell her the truth. 

She sat on the dinner table, looking at the files. 

Everything that Shadow Weaver had on her, it was out on the open. Her files, her notes. Everything.

But none of it told her what she needed. Only how her skills were, and how much she regretted bringing her here. 

She decided too look for another source. 

There had to be something on Night Furies. She has to know how to approach hom. 

But what she found was very concerning.

Only some sentences. 

"Alpha creatures of the Hidden World. They are EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, should not be engaged under any circumstances. If met or come across, run and hide. And begged to be spared." 

There is nothing on the one that gave her to her. 

Which only means one thing. 

She has to go find him. 

Adora found her answers. She needs to find hers. What if Shadow Weaver lied, what if there are more like her ? Or what was her family like ? What was her people like ? Why did this man attack them ? 

So many questions. And only one can answer them. 

"You're going after him right ?" 

She looked from the files, and to her girlfriend. Bringing her lunch. 

"I...." 

"Don't lie to me Catra." 

"I have too Adora. We don't know how much of what Shadow Weaver said is true. Only he knows the truth." 

"Then we'll find him." 

"We ?" 

"I am not going to let you do this alone and get yourself killed." 

"Look who is talking dummy." She said fondly. "But Adora. Really think of this. If there is one thing that I know, this dragon is very powerful and dangerous." 

"Then we fight him together if it comes to that. But he saved you, something tells me he will not resist." 

"I hope you are right." 

"We will solve this Catra." 

"Adora. Have I ever mentioned that I love you ?" 

"Oh it never gets enough." 

They kissed. Not wanting to let go.

Until an explosion shook the ground.


End file.
